wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zając/XV
Słowa szafarza wywarły piorunujący skutek na Malwę, któremu się teraz wydawało, że dziedzic, rządca, szafarz, kucharz oskoczyli go i każdy po swojemu nań naciera: - Gdzie się podziały choice, dąbczaki, grabina? - Coś zrobił z dubeltówką skarbową? - Dlaczego nie ma kuropatw, zajęcy? - Aha, to ty przestajesz z Teterą, kłusownikiem i złodziejem! Słyszał te zarzuty, czuł winę, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Milczał, ponieważ sumienie i strach przemawiały zbyt głośno. Był jak zając, przyparty w kniei przez ogary i strzelców, a tu nie ma żadnej dziury, aby się ukryć, wymknąć. Nieustannie brzmiało mu w uszach - „Malwo, ty grzeszniku zatwardziały, złodzieju!”. - Jutro będzie szedł przez wieś, a za nim pogonią dzieci z okrzykiem - „Mysi król, złodzieju!”. Gospodarze, gospodynie palcami go oto wytykają, mówiąc - „Patrzcie, Jakub Malwa-Zabłotnik, złodziej!”. - Strzelec czuł wyraźnie, że się nie może wyprostować, podnieść głowy do góry. Ciężkie grzechy siedziały mu na karku, dusiły go, gniotły – czarne, szkaradne diabły. Żeby odzyskał przynajmniej tę dubeltówkę, odniósłby ją zaraz do dworu, podziękowałby za służbę, a potem pokutowałby za grzechy. „Bóg jest dobry, miłosierny!” W takim rozdrażnieniu rady sobie dać nie mógł... Przyrzekł szafarzowi, sam się zobowiązał - „Dubeltówka dziś być musi, żeby tam!” Zgnębiony, smutny, opuścił swą izdebkę, spiesznie podążył w kierunku Malwicz. Miał tylko coś rubla przy sobie, ale myślał, że w ostatnim razie kupi tę dubeltówkę od Jaśka, zobowiążę się dać mu za nią dziesięć, piętnaście rubli. „Jasiu, nie gub mię, miej litość! Przecież my bracia po jednej matce!” Chwilami opanowywała go pewność, że łatwo wzruszy Teterę; to znowu miał wątpliwość i widział, jak drwi z niego bezwstydny kłusownik. Biegł szybko, pogrążony w takich dumaniach, palony gorączką odzyskania dubeltówki, chociaż mu przez głowę przechodziła myśl: „Jaśka zapewne nie zastanę w domu... Ha, to go poszukam, muszę znaleźć! A może jest, może”... Jasne światło płonęło w oknach domu, gdzie się niegdyś urodził Malwa-Zabłotnik. Strzelec bardzo ostrożnie zajrzał wewnątrz i od razu się przekonał, że Tetery nie było, tylko – cztery kobiety i Franek. Podsunął się bliżej, chciwymi oczyma rzucał po kątach i widział w jednym kącie, za tapczanem coś – jakby strzelbę. „Kto wie, może to i dubeltówka dworska?” Marynia i Franek dawali sobie jakieś tajemnicze znaki, rozmawiali na migi za plecami sióstr i matki... Franek skinął głową i zabierał się do wyjścia. Teraz Malwa wlazł za węgieł, słyszał, jak drzwi skrzypnęły, Teterzak wyszedł z izby i gwiżdżąc oddalał się w kierunku drogi. „A gdyby też tak pogadać z Frankiem!” - pomyślał strzelec i jak jemu przed chwilą szafarz, tak teraz on Frankowi zabiegł drogę. Spotkanie nic a nic nie zdziwiło wyrostka. - Niech będzie pochwalony! - rzekł strzelec. - Na wieki! - odmruknął chłopak i szedł dalej nie bacząc, z kim się spotkał. Malwa – za nim i wszczyna rozmowę: - Ojciec jest w domu? - Ee, co ma być! - Czy nie wiadomo, gdzie go szukać? - Skąd ja mam wiedzieć, gdzie starego nosi licho? - Pewnie ze strzelbą wyszedł? - Może ze strzelbą albo i nie... Tu się rozmowa na chwilę urwała i strzelec znowu ją nawiązał: - W którąż stronę idziesz? - Każdy widzi, że do Morzelan... - Pójdziemy razem – dobrze? - Nikt nie broni! Malwa szedł obok Franka i tak rozmyślał w głębi duszy: „Jeżeli tylko dubeltówka została w domu, mógłbym ją wydostać dzisiaj... Wpaść do domu, powiedzieć Florze, że przychodzę po swoją dubeltówkę, zabrać – i koniec... A może lepiej namówić Franka, żeby mi strzelbę wyniósł i do rąk oddał?” To ostatnie więcej przemawiało do przekonania strzelca, ponieważ bał się czegoś tych kobiet. „Ambitne takie i wyśmiewaczki”. Zwrócił się więc znowu do chłopaka: - Wiesz ty, Franusiu, że ta dubeltówka, z którą ojciec twój chadza na polowanie, jest własność dworu morzelańskiego? - No wiem, ma się rozumieć! Cóż z tego? - Koniecznie mi dzisiaj potrzebna i przyszedłem ją odebrać. - Ale starego nie ma w domu. - Ogromna szkoda! Mógłbyś przecie wyręczyć ojca i strzelbę mi oddać – nic wielkiego. - Jeno stary połamałby mi kości za wtrącanie się w nieswoje rzeczy. Malwa zapomniał, że ma do czynienia z rodzonym synem Tetery, który odziedziczył od ojca całą chytrość kłusownika i już sobie w tej chwili rozważał, czyby się przypadkiem nie opłaciło owo przewidywane połamanie kości za wydanie dubeltówki. Przy tym zrobiłby na złość „staremu”, odwdzięczyłby mu się za odebrane tyle razy wały. - Jakże to pan strzelec na przykład rozumie to wydanie do rąk dubeltówki? - zapytał Franek, folgując nieco nogom. - Oddasz mi, synku, strzelbę, a ja ją czym prędzej oddam dworowi. - I nic mi z tego nie przyjdzie?... Głupiemu gadać. Dopiero Malwa zaczął chłopaka namawiać, prosić, przedstawiać mu, on stracił już zaufanie dworu, a teraz może jeszcze iść pod sąd i zostanie złodziejem, chociaż nigdy nikomu nic nie ukradł. Ale Franek, im wyraźniej spostrzegał, ile Malwie zależy na odzyskaniu strzelby, tym bardziej się zacinał i powtarzał: - Mnie to na co? Nie chcę! - Będziesz miał wielką zasługę u Pana Boga, że człowieka niewinnego wybawisz z tarapat! Dwór, widzisz, woła na mnie o dubeltówkę i jak nie oddam, powiedzą, żem ją sprzedał... Krętaczem, złodziejem zostanę. - Głowa mię o to nie będzie bolała. - Bój się Boga, posądek najniewinniej spadnie na człowieka! - Oa, oa! Z siebie pan strzelec chce winę na mnie zwalić... Ja się przed starym nie wykręcę! - Wiesz ty, Franusiu, że między nami zachodzi bliskie pokrewieństwo? - Matula o tym pokrewieństwie tak mówi - „Żerdź w płocie, a kołek w błocie”. Strzelec umilkł, gdyż odebrał bolesną ranę: rodzina się go wyrzekła. Z milczenia wyrwał go Franek swoim pytaniem: - Proch będzie? Śrut, kule, pistony? Bo ja też strzelam! Skoro mam starego sprzedać, niechże choć wiem za ile. Malwa się przeraził, pomyślał bowiem, że grzechem jest kusić i podmawiać syna przeciw ojcu. Ale chodziło o dubeltówkę tak upragnioną w tej chwili i odrzekł: - Dam, dam i prochu, i śrutów, i pistonów! Franek nic nie odrzekł, zastanawiał się, czego by tu jeszcze żądać. Dopiero po jakiejś chwili w te słowa przemówił: - Zgoda, ale i kilka trutek na lisy mieć też muszę! - Ja lisów nie truję! W Morzelanach jeden tylko szafarz truć umie, a w Malwiczach – twój ojciec. - Oho, przy starym nikt się nie pożywi!... No, ale jeżeli nie trutki, to co innego... - Powiedziałem, że ci dam prochu, śrutu, pistonów. - Mnie i pieniędzy potrzeba! Stary o mnie nie dba i sam muszę. Malwa sobie przypomniał, że go stary Tetera słowo w słowo tak samo naciągał. „Co to będzie z tego chłopaka później, kiedy on teraz już taki? Nie urodzi sowa sokoła”. Ale i on, Malwa, człowiek starszy, zamiast skarcić smarkacza, pomaga mu do krętactwa, sieje zgorszenie. „Grzech, ciężka odpowiedzialność przed Bogiem! Wszystko to prawda, a jednak dubeltówka być musi choćby nawet...” I strzelec tłumaczył znowu sobie samemu, że nie jest chyba grzechem śmiertelnym usiłowanie kupienia skradzionej dubeltówki w tym celu, aby ją zwrócić właścicielowi; jest to nawet obowiązek. Jeżeli jedno jest grzechem, drugie obowiązkiem, to kwita. - Żeby długich targów nie było – odezwał się Franek – da pan strzelec rubla i będzie. Malwa wspomniał, że z tego, co mu kapnęło na polowaniu z ogarami, ma jeszcze coś około rubla i odrzekł: - Dobrze! Przybyli właśnie do Morzelan, zatrzymali się przed domem, gdzie zamieszkiwał felczer, i chłopak rzekł: - Niechże tutaj pan strzelec na mnie poczeka! Ja się prędziutko załatwię, wrócimy do Malwicz – i z rączki do rączki... Istotnie, Teterzak niewiele miał do czynienia u Chyleckiego, z którym Marynia porozumiewała się teraz listownie, a Franek był jej posłem i powiernikiem. Dziś rano właśnie odpisała doktorowi na jego list poprzedni, że się zgadza odbyć z nim przejażdżkę sankami i prosi go tylko o oznaczenie dnia, w którym ta wycieczka nastąpi. Felczer atoli rano nie miał czasu jej odpisać, gdyż przysłano po niego konie z okolicy, aby jechał do chorego, i zalecił Frankowi przyjść po odpowiedź wieczorem. Znana nam ćwiartka papieru z różowym aniołkiem pomieściła odpowiedź Chyleckiego. Doktor w słowach pełnych miłosnego zapału oświadczał „pani swego serca i królowej swoich myśli”, że pierwszego dnia, kiedy śnieg większy spadnie, przybędzie do Malwicz sankami, aby użyć przejażdżki „w towarzystwie anioła”, ponieważ obecnie była za duża gruda. Franek za pośrednictwo i zachowywanie tajemnicy otrzymywał od obu stron wynagrodzenie: siostra dawała mu papierosy, Chylecki – pieniądze i pudełeczka od proszków, pigułek, które chłopak w Malwiczach wymieniał na koziki, szydła, toporki, postronki, nieustannie szachrując z innymi chłopakami. Dziś atoli Teterzak, rozłakomiony spodziewanym zarobkiem za wydanie dubeltówki, postawił i felczerowi wyższe wymagania za odnoszenie listów do Maryni. Na szczęście, Chylecki mógł tym razem z łatwością zaspokoić żądanie Franka. Chodziło o wydobycie od szafarza trucizny na lisy, a przecież szafarz był i pacjentem, i przyjacielem felczera. Żeby się jednak nieco podrożyć, doktor nastroił poważną minę i zapytał: - Ty nawet może nie wiesz, czego ci się zachciewa? Trucizna na lisy jest to strychnina i gdyby się rząd dowiedział, że ja, doktor medycyny, daję strychninę takiemu młodzianowi, straciłbym prawo leczenia chorych, a może bym nawet poszedł do kozy! Franek uśmiechnął się drwiąco, bezczelnie i spoglądając felczerowi w oczy rzekł: - Byłoby może gorzej jeszcze, gdyby się ludzie dowiedzieli o tym, co ja wiem, a nic nie mówię!... Rozśmieszyło to Chyleckiego, że chłopak siebie tak wysoko stawia, i zapytał z lekceważeniem: - Ciekawym, co taki głupiec może wiedzieć? - Niech mię pan tylko za język nie ciągnie!... Ja nie taki głupi, jak się ludziom zdaje. Z tymi słowy chłopak zbliżył się do drzwi i mówił jakby sam do siebie: - O mnie tam stary nie dba, gotów byłby zabić. Co innego Marynia, oczko w głowie! Gdyby się o wszystkim dowiedział – Jezus Maria!... U takiego nic nie znaczy zza drzewa, z rowu w łeb strzelić. - Zwariowałeś? Czy Maryni listów pisać nie wolno? - Ej, nie o listy chodzi! Wiem ja, co mówię, i nie trzeba mię za język ciągnąć... Pan doktor wie także. Chylecki poczuwał się widać do jakiejś winy, gdyż nadrabiał tylko miną i w powietrzu rzucił te słowa: - Ja temu osłowi chcę dać strychniny na lisy, narażam się sam na odpowiedzialność, a on mię czymś tam straszy... Słyszałeś, Franek, przyjdź jutro po strychninę! A tymczasem masz tu za swoją fatygę! Mówiąc to, felczer z łoskotem rzucił na stół dwie monety miedziane, wytarte, z owego kalibru, co to trzy kopiejki łatwo za pięć ujść może. Teterzak chciwie pochwycił datek, skłonił się i wyszedł. Zając/XV